So Sick
by KnightSpark
Summary: While Blake watches Cardin and Velvet show their love for each other, it makes her wonder if she could find true love as well. While thinking about love, she gets a unexpected message from her old partner in the White Fang...


**KS: What's good, everyone? It's your boy KnightSpark here with another RWBY songfic. Only this time, it won't be featuring a couple. No, this is a breakup songfic. **

**Weiss: Well, I would say it has been long overdue that you would write one.**

**KS: Don't get your hopes up, Schnee. They will be together whether or not you like it.**

**Weiss: It's not that I don't like it, I don't think it will work out.**

**Yang: You've been saying that for the past five weeks and they're still sticking together like a slug on a glue trap. Get the hell over it, already.**

**Ruby: Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Yang on this one. They are an official couple and not a thing is going to get in the way. Of course, I doubt Velvet will forgive you if you tried to-**

**Weiss: Oh Ruby, how dare you would think I would stoop so low for such a ludicrous reason!**

**Blake: You think romance is ludicrous? **

**Weiss: (flustered) S-Shut up!**

**KS: OK, this has gone on long enough. I'm ending the freechat.**

**Team RWBY: (groans)**

**KS: Now, without further delay, ladies, gentlemen and Ice Queens-**

**Weiss: Hey!**

**KS: I give you... So Sick. By Ne-Yo.**

* * *

Blake watched from a distance (well, on top of a tree in her case) as Cardin and Velvet showed their unconditional love for each other. Now, this relationship has been going on for a month and a half, and it was still going strong. Ruby was pleased that Velvet was with a boy she could love, even if said boy used to bully her to no end. Weiss, however was still skeptical as usual, even though it has been (as I mentioned earlier) going on for over a month. And as for Yang... well, she didn't much to say about the relationship, but sees it as an opportunity to make fun of Weiss about her unyielding skepticism.

"I still can't believe they got together." a voice said beside her. Blake turned to see Sun Wukong, another Faunus like herself, but of the primate variety, given the visible tail attached to his lower back.

"I still can't believe they got together in the first place, knowing their history." Blake sighed. For some reason, she had a sad expression on her face which Sun quickly noticed.

"Hey, what are you getting all depressed about? I mean, not that there was time when you weren't-" He instantly shut up the moment he felt a glare on the side of his head. "I'm just saying. No need to light my head on fire just by staring at it."

"You wouldn't have to if you said something that wouldn't get you a slap on the face." she hissed.

"Well, excuse me for speaking my mind, Miss Sunshine and Rainbows." he said mockingly.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Professor Goodwitch who's raiding the pantry every night." she said casually, although to Sun, the subtle hint of a threat was there.

"You wouldn't freakin' dare."

"Don't tempt me."

Sun finally gets the memo and shuts up. After an hour has passed, Sun got down from tree, but Blake doesn't follow him.

"I don't see the point in hanging around any longer. They're probably going to stick together until…" Blake looked down on him while raising eyebrow. "Until what?"

"Until… death do them part?" Blake shook her head in unamusement and turned around, continuing her surveillance. Sun shrugged it off and started to walk back. Blake watched Cardin and Velvet enjoy each other, and started to think for a minute.

_I wish I could be like them. I wish I had someone I can call my significant other. But who? Who will I fall in love with?_

"BLAAAAAAAAAKE!" a voice called out to her. She looked down to see Ruby, waving her arm around. "It's getting late. Please come back inside." Blake nodded and leaped off the tree, following her leader back to the dorms.

* * *

Ruby and Blake walked into their room where they saw Yang torture Weiss about a certain topic.

"You can irritate all you want, Yang, but my mind is set. Their romance will be cut short at any moment." Weiss growled.

"Aww, is the Ice Queen grumpy just because someone found true love and she didn't and probably never will?" Yang said teasingly. After heaaring that infernal nickname, Weiss stood up and grabbed Yang by her collar.

"I have had just about enough of this. If you ever, I mean if you _ever _call me 'Ice Queen' again, you will not live long enough to regret it." Yang just smirked, showing no sign of fear from Weiss's threat. "Whatever you say… Your Coldness." Weiss was about attack Yang, when Ruby stepped in between them.

"OK, OK, that's enough you two. Now let's all go to bed. We had a long day," she ordered. Weiss reluctantly let go of Yang, right before giving her a cold glare, which Yang shrugged off. Blake was about to do what Ruby said, but the sound of her Scroll beeping distracted her. She picked up the device and opened it, revealing the message icon blinking. She tapped the icon and the message popped up. When she read it, her eyes widened in both amazement and confusion.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Ruby asked, looking over Blake's shoulder.

"A message… from someone in the White Fang." Blake said simply. Surprisingly (or not), this piqued Weiss's intrest, which is a pretty damn rare occasion.

"Exactly who in the White Fang?" she asked, looking Blake dead in the eye.

"Adam."

"Hold on." Yang said. "Is this the same Adam who you left on the train on the Dust train a while back?"

"Yang, don't." Ruby said firmly, hoping no old wounds would be re-opened. Blake just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten over it."

"I know, but I was referring to Weiss."

"It's alright. I too, am over that incident. I have decided not to dwell on the past any longer."

"That's good to know. I was worried that you would still be upset about it." Blake said.

"I was for a little while." Weiss replied. Unfortunately for her, that left an opportunity for Yang to make one more crack at the heiress.

"A 'little while'?" she started. Ruby caught on quickly and grimaced.

"Don't do it, Yang," she warned. Blake quickly left before the blonde continued with her teasing. After she walked a safe distance from the room, she heard cursing and books slamming on the floor.

"She really can't help herself." she muttered.

* * *

Blake made it to the rooftop where Jaune and Pyrrha train in secret. She took a deep breath and re-opened her Scroll. The others saw the message that her former partner had written, but what they didn't see was a link below the message. Blake tapped on it and the screen went dark. After a few seconds had passed, an image was shown and Blake was really surprised. The image shown before were two White Fang grunts standing next to each other on a podium, while a female member was sitting next to a harp. And right in the dead center was none other than Adam himself. It didn't take Blake long enough to realize that this was recorded.

"_Um… I've never done this before in… ever." _Adam started awkwardly. _"But I needed to get this over with so my mind can be at ease. I wanted to express how I feel about you leaving me out to dry on the Schnee train a while back and this was the only way of doing it. So… I hope you enjoy it." _Adam cued the girl to play the harp in a soft melody, and then the other members started to hum along with it. The realization finally hit Blake: this video was a breakup song. Sure, they weren't offically a couple, but they were very close back when Blake was still a part of the White Fang. Adam began to sing after the intro.

Gotta change my answering machine

Now that I'm alone

'Cause right now it says that we

Can't come to the phone

And I know it makes no sense

'Cause you walked out the door

But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore

(It's ridiculous)

It's been months and for some reason I just

(Can't get over us)

And I'm stronger than this

(Enough is enough)

No more walking 'round with my head down

I'm so over being blue

Crying over you

And I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I had

That's marked July 15th

Because since there's no more you

There's no more anniversary

I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you

And your memory

And how every song reminds me of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)

Leave me alone

(Stupid lovee songs)

Don't make me think about her smile

Or having my first child

I'm letting go

Turning off the radio

'Cause I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

She were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

She were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

Why can't I turn off the radio?

Blake couldn't help but tear up. That was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard. She never thought that Adam could sing like an angel when he fights like a demon. This was a whole new side of Adam she had experienced, and it had surprised her in more way in one.

"_So… that's it. I hope you found this to your liking. That's all I have to say, 'cause I am never doing this again. I'm serious, just planning all of this took a lot out of me. I'm gonna have to take a long nap after this. But once again… I hope you liked it. Goodbye."_

* * *

**KS: Well, that's over and done with. Now, I was thinking of making an-**

**Weiss: Hold it!**

**KS:(groan) What now?**

**Weiss: I don't get why you want them to stay together. They are clearly an incompatible couple.**

**KS: What is so 'incompatible' about them?**

**Weiss: Like I need to explain to _you _of all people.**

**KS: You are aware that I'm the author, right?**

**Weiss: And that means what, exactly?**

**KS: It means I can and will remove you from the free chat whenever I want to.**

**Weiss: OK, you made your point. What do you want from me?**

**KS: I want you to accept the fact that Cardin and Velvet are together and that nothing, be it intentional or accidental, will break them apart.**

**Weiss: What's in it for me?**

**KS: Didn't I just remind you that I'll kick you off the free chat at any moment?**

**Weiss: That won't stop me.**

**KS: (sighs in resignation) OK, let me cut you a deal.**

**Weiss: What kind of a deal?**

**KS: You can be in the next songfic.**

**Weiss: How do I know you'll keep your promise?**

**KS: Neptune will be in it too.**

**Weiss: (wide-eyed) Really?!**

**KS: Yes.**

**Weiss: We have a deal. Are you going to write it?**

**KS: Not now, I just finished this one. And I plan to make a sequel of it.**

**Weiss: WHAT?!**

**KS: Hey, hey, don't get up in a knot. I assure you that sometime in the future that you will get your songfic.**

**Weiss: Exactly when in the future?**

**KS: I'm thinking... 2015.**

**Weiss: ...**

**KS: Hello? Earth to Weiss? You in there?**

**Weiss: ...**

**KS: Sorry people, I think I have broken her. Anyway, while I get this mess sorted out, click on the button below if you want to leave a comment or suggestion for a songfic. That is, if you want to, I'm not forcing you or anything. Good night and good reading.**


End file.
